Mia comes back
by sexyredrubies
Summary: Mia comes back from Genovia after 3 months. She's desparate to see her friends and Michael, but finds out that Michael and Lilly's mother died. What does she do? What other things does she find out? awful summary but better story.
1. Default Chapter

summary: Mia comes back from Genovia after 3 months. She's desparate to see her friends and Michael, but finds out that Michael and Lilly's mother died. What does she do? What other things does she find out? awful summary but better story.  
Please review!

DiScLaImEr: don't own princess diaries. maybe some of the new characters, if I decide to add any. And the plot.

CHAPTER 1

**_December 10th, in bedroom  
It's so good to be back again! I just got back this afternoon,and had a long sleep. I actually just woke up a while ago. Now I don't know how I'm going to sleep at night. But I'll manage.  
Anyways, I've been in Genovia for 3 months because I had to do a ton of royal duties. I usually go there like a few times a year for a few months. Or something like that. But whatever. I'm just so glad to be back home! I can't wait to hear from Michael and Lilly. And everyone else, of course. I hope Dr.Moscovitz (Mrs) is doing okay.  
Lilly said she had heart problems, and couldn't go to work for a month. I knew this before I went to Genovia, but haven't heard how she's doing since. Probably because I'm so busy and all.  
I think I'll go online and see who's there to talk to. _**

I went over to my computer and logged on. When I signed in I got an instant message from Michael!

**LinuxRulz: Hey, you're back!  
Ftlouie: yeah! It feels great!  
LinuxRulz: you were gone for ages.  
Ftlouie: I know. 3 months is way too long. I missed you so much!  
LinuxRulz: I missed you, too.  
Ftlouie: how's your mother doing?  
LinuxRulz: she's in the hospital right now.  
Ftlouie: oh my god! what happened?  
LinuxRulz: she was doing fine for a while, but then it took a turn for the worse.  
Ftlouie: that's awful. I'm so sorry, Michael. Is there anything I can do to help you?  
LinuxRulz: we'll see how she does.  
Ftlouie: god. That's so sad. I thought _my _life was hard.  
LinuxRulz: well, my life used to be easy.  
Ftlouie: I know, hun. How's Lilly doing?  
LinuxRulz: not so great. She missed you. A lot.  
Ftlouie: I bet. Why didn't you keep in touch with me on a regular basis?  
LinuxRulz: I've been pretty busy. And helping my mom, you know.  
Ftlouie: yeah. I understand. What about Boris, Ling Su, Tina and Shameeka?  
LinuxRulz: they're all right. Lilly and Boris broke up, though.  
Ftlouie: _what? _  
LinuxRulz: yeah. Lilly got fed up with him, because he was constantly doing things that annoyed her. Also she saw him making eyes with the new girl in their grade, some girl named Olga. Apparently, she's also Russian.  
Ftlouie: ew. What a name.  
LinuxRulz: yeah. but that's not really the point. Lilly's been pissed off lately.  
Ftlouie: I know. I've been gone for ages!  
LinuxRulz: cool. well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow.Can't wait!  
Ftlouie: me neither. Bye! **

He signed off. Wow. I wish I could have kept in contact with him more often when I was gone.  
I could have said some comforting words while she was being taken to the hospital, or something.  
I just hope she'll make it!

A/N: yes, I know. very corny chapter ending. I'll get better though. pleease review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: back again!thanks for the reviews! and as always, please review! thanks

CHAPTER 2

"Mia!"Mom shouted from downstairs. "Limo's here!"  
I picked up my bags and ran down the stairs.  
"Bye mom!"I said, and kissed my baby brother Rocky Thermopolis on the cheek.  
"Bye!"Mom said back, "have a good day!"  
I went out the door, and climbed into the limo.  
"Morning, Lars,"I said.  
"Good morning, princess,"Lars said, "we're going to the Moscovitzes, right?"  
"Yup."  
Lars and I drove over there. When we arrived I was getting more excited by the minute.  
The car stopped, and I got out. I prepared myself and went inside their apartment building.

I knocked on the door. Lilly answered it! It was so good to see her! She had longer hair than the last time I saw her. She shrieked in happiness and gave me the biggest hug.  
"I'm so glad you're back!"She said. "I haven't seen you in ages!"  
"I know, me too!"I agreed. "I missed you guys so much!"  
"Yeah I know,"Lilly said, "I missed you too!" She gave me another hug.  
When we had calmed down a little bit, I decided to ask her how her mother was.  
"Oh,"Lilly said, "she's still in the hospital. My father doesn't like to talk about it."  
"I'm really sorry about this,"I said.  
"Don't apologize,"Lilly said.  
"How are you dealing with this Boris thing?" I asked.  
"Ugh,"Lilly answered, "he's so pathetic now. After I broke up with him because of his annoying habits, he went and asked _Olga Baranova _out. And can you believe it? She actually said yes! It's sickening to think that she would actually say yes to him. She has NO IDEA how annoying he can be."  
"she sounds like one of the pretty ones."  
"Not really,"Lilly said, "I can't understand it. But whatever, it's not like I care or anything."  
"Hmmm,"I said.  
"MICHAEL, come on!"Lilly yelled. "Whatever, I'm not going to stand waiting for him like this. I'll be waiting for you guys in the limo."  
"Okay,"I said. She went off. The door opened, and there he was! My heart went to mush as I gazed into his eyes. "Hey,"he said. I couldn't speak, I was so happy! I hadn't seen him for three whole months, and there he was, standing right in front of me!  
"Hi,"I managed to say. Michael smiled and I smiled back. I didn't want to talk. So I threw my arms around his neck, and gave him the deepest kiss I could. He actually deep kissed me back! It felt so good!

"I missed you,"he said, "you were gone for so long!"  
"I know,"I agreed, "I missed you so much."  
Michael smiled at me, and I felt like kissing him again.  
"I love you,"I told him.  
"I love you too,"he said back. Then he TOOK MY HAND, and we went downstairs together!  
When we reached the limo, we climbed in, and I sat next to him.  
"You two look happy,"Lilly commented.  
"We are,"I said, and smiled. Michael put an arm comfortably around my shoulders.  
"I'm really glad you're back,"he said.  
"Thanks. It's great to see you again."  
On the way to school, we caught up on the three months.

"See you guys in G and T,"Michael said.  
"Bye,"Lilly said back, but I kissed him again and watched him leave.  
"Mia!"Lilly shouted.  
"Sorry!"I said, and we chatted on the way to homeroom.

A/N: If Mia sounds out of character, I'm sorry. Don't flame me!


End file.
